


Горький сок полыни

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Он пришел, лишь на час опережая рассвет.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Горький сок полыни

**Author's Note:**

> Автор заявляет, что это неуклюжий сонгфик на песню «Чужой» группы «Мельница». Посвящается b_liss_ko

Он пришел, лишь на час опережая рассвет. Гарри наблюдал лично, как высокий юноша с прямой осанкой брел по единственной улице их деревушки. Первые лучи солнца осветили серебро его волос. Когда он проходил мимо сада Гарри, тот отчетливо узнал в хмуром выражении лица бывшего соратника и своего же заклятого врага. 

– Слыхали, к нам пожаловал Предатель, – по деревне быстро расползлись слухи.

Многие задергивали занавески и оттаскивали детей подальше от дороги. Никто здесь не был рад предателю Малфою. Еще сглазит. В трактир мага все же пустили, мало ли. Магов все еще боялись, даже если не уважали. 

В полдень Гарри заглянул к Тому – как раз когда Драко Малфой сидел в углу в своей неизменной черной накидке и брезгливо месил похлебку. Том кивнул Гарри, попросив подождать, и отошел к столу Малфоя за платой. Слегка развернувшись, Гарри как бы невзначай стал наблюдать за развернувшейся в трактире сценой. Драко звякнул кожаным мешочком и отсыпал Тому прямо на ладонь. 

– Здесь не хватает двух монет. 

– Я расплачусь за остальное магией. Что вам нужно?

– От тебя, чужак, ничего, – Том плюнул прямо в глиняную тарелку и вернулся к Гарри за стойкой. Тот лишь вежливо поинтересовался, как здоровье Ханны, и не стал заказывать ящик медовухи впервые за этот год. Том озадаченно посмотрел ему вслед.

***

Вечером Гарри снова встретил Драко. Тот стоял прямо под вишневым деревом и задумчиво крутил перстень на пальце.

– Они тебе не рады, – Гарри вышел на крыльцо, скрестив руки и преградив дорогу в свой дом. Малфой не имеет права уничтожить и все то, что у него осталось. 

– Спасибо, я уже заметил.

Огонь света из окна упал прямо на его лицо. Все такое же красивое и холодное. Драко слишком знакомо ухмыльнулся. Раньше Гарри всегда слегка рычал от предвкушения и возможности стереть эту усмешку поцелуем. 

– Многие в этой долине любили Дамблдора.

– Как и ты. Но мы оба знаем, что дорожил ты прежде всего не им.

Гарри промолчал. Уже год он боролся с призраками прошлого, Драко не имел права вот так появляться у его дома и ворошить забытые чувства. 

– Наверное, ты обошел всю деревню, раз в итоге стоишь здесь.

– Я шел с юга и искал тебя, – Драко хмуро посмотрел в сторону севера. – Хорошо, что не пришлось идти в горы.

Настала очередь ухмыляться Гарри. После стольких совместных ночевок в лесу Драко остался все таким же неженкой. 

– Ну, проходи, раз искал, – Гарри отступил назад и приглашающим жестом впустил Драко к себе. 

Дом Гарри представлял собой скорее жалкую лачугу с одной-единственной комнатой, которая протапливалась очагом, и прибитой над ним полкой. В углу валялся соломенный матрас, заменявший кровать. Скромно, но Гарри этого вполне хватало. Всегда можно было наколдовать недостающее или починить имеющееся. В конце концов, Гарри не думал, что задержится здесь так долго. Наверное, он просто хотел дождаться цветения вишен перед домом. 

Над очагом висел котелок с тушеным мясом. Судя по тому, как жадно посмотрел в его сторону Драко, тот брезговал каждой трактирной похлебкой. Гарри наклонился к котелку и помешал его содержимое. Уж на его стряпню никто в их отряде не жаловался, Рон всегда выпрашивал двойную порцию. 

– Сейчас будем ужинать. 

Позже, отложив пустые тарелки в сторону, Драко сыто зевнул. Они так и сидели на краю матраса. Иррационально Гарри не стал тратить магию на табуретки, хотя мог. Он давно не пользовался магией, с начала зимы. 

– Я думал, что ты будешь с ними.

Гарри даже не нужно было уточнять, о ком идет речь.

– У них теперь своя семья. Я был бы лишним. 

– А Столица?

– Не прельщает, – Гарри откинулся назад и лег на матрас, положив руки под голову. Драко отзеркалил его позу, только руки оставил лежать по бокам, словно боялся занять много места.

– В деревне, наверное, рады собственному магу?

– Мгмм, – уклончиво промычал Гарри.

– Неужели? – Драко перекатился на бок и навис над Гарри, с интересом заглядывая прямо в лицо. – Великий Гарри Поттер не смог стать Хранителем. 

– Они предлагали, но я отказался. Не люблю помогать, если я лишь должен. Важно собственно желание, понимаешь?

Гарри облизал губы и посмотрел на Драко снизу вверх. 

– Дурак, – констатировал тот и улыбнулся. – Когда-то мы мечтали о таком.

– Не все детские мечты обязаны сбываться, – Гарри пожал плечами, и на этих словах Драко резко снова принял сидячее положение. Он обхватил себя руками и чуть сгорбился.

– Все всегда выходит не так, как мы задумали. Уж этому я научился на собственном опыте.

– Ты не знал, что так получится, – Гарри сел рядом и в успокаивающем жесте положил руку ему на плечо. 

– Знаешь, сколько раз меня называли за это время Предателем? Больше тысячи, поначалу я даже считал. 

Неожиданно для себя Гарри оказался еще ближе к Драко, приобняв его. Он наклонился и вдохнул с его волос горький запах полыни – так привычно и успокаивающе. Гарри уже почти и не помнил вкус фирменного целебного сока от Малфоя. Тот всегда поил его им, а Гарри кривился и умолял избавить от пыток. Оказалось, что пыткой было жить без него. 

– Людям сложно прощать то, чего они не знают.

– А ты? – осторожно спросил Драко, повернув к нему голову. – Ты простил меня?

– Давно, – уверенно кивнул Гарри и поцеловал его.

***

Это было так знакомо и странно одновременно. Гарри забыл это ощущение, но руки помнили, как именно провести, огладить, растянуть. Их одежда уже комом валялась у матраса. В очаге потрескивали поленья, подкинутые туда на ночь. И теперь обычно бледная кожа Драко освещалась теплым светом. Он закинул голову назад и выдохнул, когда Гарри добавил второй палец. Все такой же тугой и сладкий, ждал его, зараза. Гарри наклонился, чтобы взять в рот его член и продолжать растягивать. Драко требовательно вцепился ему в волосы и насадил глубже, задавая ритм. Не будь рот Гарри сейчас занят таким важным делом, он бы обязательно упомянул, что это Драко пытается тут загладить свою вину.

Впрочем, Гарри не жаловался. Когда он притянул Драко к себе ближе за бедра и, наконец, вошел, то все остатки сомнений тут же рассеялись. Драко стоил этого года мучительного кошмара, когда Великая война отпустила всех, но только не их двоих. Каждый из них расплачивался за собственные ошибки. И все же друг перед другом они были чисты.

Гарри медленно входил и выходил, опустившись над Драко на локтях. Он гладил его по лицу и не мог поверить, что тот лежит прямо здесь, под ним. Драко же обхватил его ногами сзади и призывно поднял бедра все выше.

– Поттер, если ты не научился тому, как правильно трахать, то, будь добр, слезь с меня. И я покажу, как следует встречать дорогого гостя. 

В отместку Гарри лишь ущипнул его за бок и все же ускорился. Кончил он после того, как Драко громко выстонал его имя и залил спермой их обоих. 

Засыпая, Гарри вновь втянул запах полыни, когда Драко свернулся калачиком подле него. Мерлин и Моргана, он готов отдать все, лишь бы пить этот горький сок до конца жизни.

***

Рассвет наступил слишком быстро. В окно постучала птица и запела свою трель. В любое другое утро Гарри был бы ей только рад, но сегодня хотелось понежиться в постели подольше. Слепо пошарив рядом рукой, Гарри привстал. Входная дверь была раскрыта настежь, а на пороге стоял полностью собранный в дорогу Драко.

– И это все? Все, что тебе было нужно? 

Сердце сковало холодом, словно кто-то резко высосал всю радость.

– Самое главное я от тебя услышал, – Драко прищурился и снова принялся вертеть фамильный перстень на пальце. 

– Куда пойдешь?

– Слишком многое нужно исправить.

Гарри понимал, что Драко прав. Ему никогда не будет достаточно лишь одного его, Гарри. Драко всегда нужен был весь мир. Этим они и отличались, потому и тянулись друг к другу.

– Скоро зацветут вишни, – с надеждой обронил Гарри.

Драко задумчиво откинул отросшие пряди волос с лица. 

– Вероятно, тебе понадобится помощь с урожаем.

Гарри не собирал ягоды, в прошлый раз он так и валялись кровавыми пятнами по всему саду. 

– Вероятно.

Драко ушел на восток, но Гарри знал, что центр его мира остался здесь.


End file.
